Something to Read 4: Steam Pipes
Something To Read The purpose of the Something To Read series is to provide a new writing prompt every month in an attempt to get those out there that want to participate into writing little short stories to help with creative ideas, or perhaps other things such as trying a new character in a certain scenario or simply for entertainment/inspiring. These activities posted monthly can be either broad and wide or very specific in nature, which can also put a spin on what's written every month by those who decide to participate. Topic The theme for this fourth month is something involving steam, pipes, or perhaps even steam engines (Or anything else that one can think of that uses these separately, that's the point of the Something to Read series in the first place). As always, I mention that the purpose of this series is to inspire creativity, and so feel free to think outside the box on what can be accomplished with this theme in mind. Perhaps this will lead to a fullblown Steampunk AU or creation of some kind. Perhaps the characters are aboard and traveling on something such as a steam locomotive. Perhaps one character has invented or owns some kind of device made from pipes that uses steam to accomplish some kind of goal. Perhaps the characters are taking a tour through some sort of old museum that features various old steamworks and creations that fit within this style. Or perhaps maybe a character is simply trying to fix a pesky steam boiler that's causing problems for one reason or another. Or maybe even the pipes and steam just set the background or setting for some other kind of event going on. Or, for some other ideas, perhaps the characters get chased by some kind of person or monster through a maze of steam pipes and various other machines that could cause a tense game of hide and seek with the would be attacker or monster. Maybe something tense happens with a pipe getting burst and throwing hot steam out into a room the characters are trying to get out of. Or... Perhaps you could make a character that's made out of pipes and steam (Such as some kind of Steampunk robot) or a character that at least follows some kind of motif or style of this. What can you do with this topic if you take time to think outside the box? That's the purpose of the Something to Read episodes. Also, feel free to combine this with your own ideas or perhaps even one of the last Something to Read episodes. The point of this is to let your ideas roam, and nothing is saying that you have to stick with just this prompt alone. If you have questions feel free to ask away, though make sure to stay within our community rules with both your questions and your written entries. Now, see what you can come up with for this month. Old Issues Feel free to check out the old issues of Something to Read here if you'd like. Something to Read #1: House and Mist Something to Read #2: Inner Voice Something to Read #3: Mirror Reflections Category:Something To Read